New Beginning
by ThornlessSapphirezCrimsonz4178
Summary: "It's the Tree of Origin, I heard that many travellers often stop here for New Years, so they can tie a charm to a thread and securely place it to the tree... It represents your fresh new beginning to this year and basically starts your year off on a bright note" Travelling to the Tree of Origin was one thing, but finding your rival there was just plain weird, don't you think? #6


**Disclaimer: As always disclaimed**

**The only thing I own is this plot and my imaginary world of Silvatra unfortunately Drew and May will never ever ever belong with me :(**

* * *

**Our New Beginning**

_"It's the Tree of Origin, I heard that many travellers often stop here for New Years, so they can tie a charm to a thread and securely place it to the tree... It represents your fresh new beginning to this year and basically starts your year off on a bright, positive note"_

The brunettes aqua wide eyes took in every aspect of the greenery that displayed the vast area from the trimmed liquorish-like grass to the looming trees that captivated many vibrant flowers. It was something that awed May for sure.

Out of all the scenery she witnessed, the brunette felt a strange connection with the -surprisingly- largest tree of them all, the Tree of Origin. Despite all the rumours May heard from others about the tree, she never thought that a tree would be the talk of her New Year. She wanted to see how 'magnificent' this so-called beauty of a tree was, so it was only natural for her to travel all the way to Silvatra to see it all in a gaze.

Now, she understood what all the commotion was all about.

The moment she gazed upon the tree with her eyes, she couldn't break it. It was mesmerising, very mesmerising and that was for sure.

From all the historic books May had seen on the topic, she had to just say that the books made the tree look increasingly old aged and dreadfully ugly with all the thin grey branches that looked like they would break if touched and the leaves that simply looked withered, dried up and not at all freshening.

Those dusty books did no justice to the magnificent beauty that stood in front of her; it's branches looked high, almighty and healthy and all the charms that were held on securely to the tree showed the strength the tree itself mustered.

_"The Tree of Origin, It's one of the only trees that's still alive since thousands of years ago, and it doesn't give any sign of weakness even though, it holds all those charms that pile up every year"_

_"Maybe, that's why we humans go there, because nature itself gives us meagre hope for the upcoming years" _

This is the tree said to have survived for thousands of years?

It wasn't possible... the tree looked like it just recently sprouted in to a ,very tall, adolescent. It just looked too healthy to deem as a tree that was said to have stood in the same place, unmoved, for thousands of years.

Was it possible for a tree to look that good?

The lord certainly graced the tree with good youth, didn't it?

Her sapphire coloured eyes scrutinised over every little detail of the plant starting from the massive skilled dragon that carved on to the trunks, to the little fresh transparent dew drops that had just recently formed on newly sprouted leaves.

Just looking at the tree, May felt a strange feeling flicker down at the pits of her stomach, but she couldn't decipher what it was. Maybe, it was the feeling of the chilly morning breeze that lurked in to her crimson coat to her uncovered pale skin. Either way, it happened for a distinct second before the feeling dispersed.

"Wow" My breathed out, her gaze still locked to her surroundings. Since childhood, she had always been the type to admire scenery -especially nature- this was just because it was beautiful to stare at.

For her, the sight of mother nature was what made the human race gleam with joy as it was everywhere and it was probably one of the reasons she decided to travel because she wanted to see more spectacular sights that graced the lands. It was just learning to appreciate nature that made her feel a warming feeling deep in her heart.

For a minute or so, May took a minute to relish the feeling of her being one with the element. She deeply inhaled the morning breeze and swirled around in circles throwing her hands around the air feeling the wind almost dance along with her in happiness whilst pulling on strands of her long chocolate coloured hair.

Whilst that happened, refreshed golden rays drizzled down on the lands of Silvatra and enlightened up the large yet quiet town on the silent day. Candy coated clouds floated by in the aqua sky, generally enjoying the view of spectacular land.

Azure, shimmering fresh water escalated down the cool, calm yet graceful waterfall and clashed against the current making large circle sized ripples appear through the whole stream giving off a rather nice sight. Melodic sounds of water eased the stress May felt as she entered the area exploring more of what remained unseen to her eyes.

It may have been a long journey for the brunette, but it was worth while especially since she got to travel to a destination she hadn't yet seen.

What happened to surprise May the most probably was that the attraction had no tourists consuming the heavenly view. It may have had no-one, but there was clear evidence people had been around, as DIY charms that laced to the trees swung and whirled around the tree with other charms.

May smiled gently whilst she made her way to the humungous tree that placed itself in the centre of the valley; it was a great place to put it because it really shone more in that destination.

She glanced above her head and looked closely at all the DIY charms that already hung on the tree. From the distance she was at, May could see Dolphins, flowers, chocolates, crowns, heels, halos and other little charms in many different places.

Remembering what she came for, May rummaged through her little yellow fanny pack whilst humming an unknown song to her herself to find a little charm she had made a few months back at a workshop. She kept the charm with her ever since and it waited for this day to hang itself delicately on the tree she stood beside.

"Found it!" May said happily whens she felt a little solid object that she guessed was her charm and knowing that slowly she dragged it upwards until it was in her view.

The charm May had chose to make was a ribbon, but it wasn't just any ribbon it was the smaller replica of what she had obtained during her first contest win against her rival in the semi-finals, Grace when she was a rookie trainer. She smiled remembering how important that day was.

So, the ribbon was only a few centimetres in both length and width. It coloured pink ad formed the structure of a contest ribbon and had a little golden middle part to it along with the other little details of the ribbon.

She sighed zoning out to go back on memory lane, it felt as if it were just yesterday when she competed in her second contest and won her first ribbon, but it wasn't. From that day till date, May had majorly improved her skills it was precisely five years since and she was doing well ever since.

"Gosh, a whole new year... hopefully I'll improve many things this year and make new friends!"

Getting one of the vibrant key chain threads given to her, May hooked the ribbon on to it and pulled it away from her face to see exactly how good it looked. She smiled in satisfaction, but it just as quickly faltered as she realised, she didn't know how to exactly tie the thread on to the tree. Did she need sticky tape, super glue, duck tape or a special tree paste?.

Her mind instantly sweatdropped, she didn't need any of that clearly since other charms were just hanging there from tree branches but the problem with that was that she'd have to climb all the way there to tie the charm and for all she knew it might fall out of the tree once she gets down.

Too bad there wasn't anyone to assist her at the moment.

Cautiously, she looked left, right, front and back before taking a risk. If she wanted to be uncoördinated, she didn't want anyone noticing her all May hoped was that she'd just quickly get up there tie her charm and get off without anyone realising, not that there was anyone here at the moment, but she didn't want any passer-by's to notice her not so thoughtful move.

'Right May, when you count to three just dash up to the back of the trunk, try not to make any scratches, and climb up as fast as you can before anyone sees you make a fool out of yourself and then get down and race out of here like you're in a hurry to get somewhere'

May scrutinised her eyes on the target: it was the innocent tree. Just for her own pride, she looked around again making sure no-one were to see her and when she was sure there was no presence anywhere near her, the counting commenced.

One...

May positioned herself in a serious position and kept her eyes locked on her target.

Two...

She had no idea how to climb, just saying.

Three...

Gosh was it time to start making a fool out of herself or what?. Instantly, the brunette built up her speed and felt little droplets of moisture fall down her face. This wasn't something a sane person would do, but she wasn't probably not sane at the moment and this was possibly to be blamed on the journey to the valleys.

Aqua eyes saw the rough, oak trunk call out for her and without warning gained enough force and simply jumped...

Unlucky for her, she only made it a few centimetres high grabbing on to the rough trunk, before she started to slowly fall down. Eh, at least she was by herself or not.

"What can you say, I'm starting fresh again for the upcoming year and here you are hugging trees like your life depends on it" an arrogant, yet amused voice said.

'Oh no... just why him off all people?!' May gulped and tightened her hold on the innocent tree. If this wasn't an embarrassing situation, what was?. Since when was Drew in Silvatra?. In all her years as a rival she figured he followed her here, but she'd only fool herself if she thought so it was always just a coincidence they always tumbled in to each other on the way somewhere.

"Ehhhh"

Slowly, she let her legs flail against the tree and kept a tight hold on it through her incisive fingernails that cut deep in to the trunk. Now she looked like a swinging monkey that didn't know how to get down. Her rival gave an exasperated sigh, If anything he should have seen it coming. After all, May had always been a little different and as he quoted before she 'didn't get out much'.

Without warning, May's grip on the now dented trunk loosened and it wasn't long until she let go. Before Drew could do anything about the accident, she came tumbling down uncontrollably on to solid, hard ground and now.

Wincing, May clutched her head and tried to ease the stinging sensation that formed on her head along with the little purple bump that was already forming in to the shape of a bruise.

Great, another way to embarrass yourself in front of a friend who you've just met after a few months.

She looked up to see Drew towering her figure. If he were a stranger, she would sure be intimidated by him, but this was Drew; her friend. Someone who she cared for more than she realised and for now she was just happy to see his familiar face on the first day of the new year.

"Drew" she muttered. He's changed, but not drastically from the last time she saw him. His chartreuse hair had grown a little longer, but they were still in their normal shape. His emerald mesmerizing eyes still had a strange effect on her, and she couldn't ensure herself whether the feeling of his eyes was a positive or negative thing. Other than that all his other features were still the same, especially the smug look on his face, that hadn't changed at all.

"See you're doing well, May" he said looking at the brunette who now slumped herself against the trunk whilst staring at a ribbon charm. He had already guessed she came to the 'Tree of Origin' for the tradition. The destination was well known for the tradition that carried over decades.

He had always travelled here, but it was a first for seeing his rival in the same place where he always put his charm. He already guessed she had a misunderstanding of tying the charm, since in his view she was trying to climb all the way to the tree to fasten the charm on.

'I guess she hasn't changed one bit' he thought looking at how awed she was at the sun that stretched its way up the mountains to create a calm, but appealing view. He remembered the last time they had seen a view like that, it was before he set off for Kanto.

Silently, he sat down beside her looking at the way how her lips formed in to a pout and her eyebrows furrowed together as she was in deep thought.

"Drew?"

"Hm" he replied.

"Where should I put this charm?" she asked turning her gaze away from view. She felt a little stupid asking an obvious question, but she honestly had no idea.

He could tell she was very embarrassed at asking by how he could see a tinge of light red form over her cheeks in embarrassment and how she held her figure more tight than a normal person would.

"Well May, if I must tell you, you have to get that charm on a branch by using psychic and since you have Beautifly you should be able to do that since if I recall your Beautifly can still use it"

'Why didn't I think of this, rather than doing what I did I should've asked my Pokémon for help' May thought as she grabbed Beautifly's pokeball and gave it's button a gentle push.

"Come on out, Beautifly!"

The butterfly-like pokemon flashed out of its ball to reveal its marvellous form. It's feature were two slender shiny wings that coloured black with large golden yellow markings, little crimson red and aqua blue adorned to it's wings giving it a vibrant glow. A cute little grey face that had large blue ocean-like eyes like its trainer and a black antennae that extended out of it's head.

"Now Beautifly, use psychic on one of the branches, so I can get a hold of it" May said pointing at the emerald branch that was clear from all charms.

Instantly, Beautifly used it's eyes to concentrate on the branch its trainer desired and slowly with a unique purple glow to it's eyes the branch was drawn forward carefully without any damage. May held on to the branch gently and gave a signal to her Pokemon that it could let go of the branch now.

May took one of her hands and held a strong grip over the smooth branch and the other fumbled around with her charm. Drew seeing something bad would happen if May had to tie the charm, decided to get himself up and hold on to the branch whilst she tried to position the charm in a secure place.

The green haired teen just had the urge to roll his eyes, May was taking forever in trying so he gave a signal to her pokemon to start another psychic on the branch and it did.

Drew casually let go of the branch he looked at the dense, idiotic, klutz girl before sighing heavily. It was like she was unaware of the people around her and all that got through to her was the damn charm that was trouble.

Annoyed, he narrowed his eyes at the girl. He grabbed the charm from her hand.

"Hey what was that-"

Her eyes dramatically widened in realisation of what had happened. He was behind her without her even knowing, leaning against her back as he rested his chin on her small shoulders unconsciously inhaling her sweet scent like... a boyfriend would. His emerald orbs focused on the irritating branch that was causing too much trouble for his liking. At that time he didn't realise he was causing major discomfort for his rival.

He held the little charm threat in between his two index fingers before spreading them apart widening their space, so the whole thing would fit on the branch. Gently, he nudged May's shoulder getting her away from her crazy thoughts.

"Hold it how I am" he muttered in to her ear. It was just that move that made May feel a little uncontrollably weak on her knees like jelly. Was he planning on seducing her, because he was doing a damn great job of it.

How his breath tickled her neck making her feel hot all over, her breathing increased by that little gesture. She now also felt caged by him as his arms enclosed her personal space. She was losing focus over the tiniest of things.

Shakily, she held the thread at the points where she was instructed and was about to get it done and over when she saw felt her charm get a little heavier than it was before and the thread felt a little thicker.

She gave a glance just for a second to see another charm; a rose charm. It had crimson blood-red petals with silver bits glitter adorned to it and the emerald stem turned enwrapped the whole flower from the outside.

It was then when she realised, it was Drew's charm as she then saw another set of hands beside hers.

"What do you want for your new beginning, May?" he asked out of the blue looking at their charms and hands that were near each other.

May warmly smiled remembering her ambitions for the year ahead of her "For my new beginning, I want to gain new friends, rivals, companions and family, I hope my new beginning will keep me on my feet and keep my moving in the right direction to new paths, places filled with mystery and relationships"

She paused, just to continue. "I hope my relationship with people will strengthen, I hope I strengthen and remember when we were talking about our own style, I'm still on the search for it, so I hope to find my unique style that can make me shine like my Pokemon do and another thing is I hope that you'll see me as every good of a coördinator like yourself!"

"I hope... we strengthen... no, I promise we'll strengthen together" May said gently smiling looking at how entangled their charms were together as they put them deep in to the branch. Her blue eyes looked back to capture his emerald orbs.

It wasn't a confession, but it was a promise, a promise to be kept throughout the year. They'd sort everything out and eventually the pieces to their relationship would automatically fit together, but for now it was one step at a time.

"Happy New Year, May"

_"It's new beginnings that create this tree and the reason to why this tree is still where it is today is because relationships stable it out"_

* * *

**It's the first day of our new year, hope you are all enjoying it! :D**

**I felt inspired by the New Year itself, that I had to post this one-shot. I hope you liked it :) This literally took me all day to write. I'm sorry if there are and spelling and grammar mistakes, if there are please point it out and if there's anything lacking please tell me so I can sort it out :(**

**Have a great upcoming year everyone! ;D**

**R&amp;R + Take my poll + Eat cookie dough ice cream **

**Sapphire :D**


End file.
